Double Masked, Double Idiots
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: Arthur has agreed to yet another one of Alfred's trips; A trip to a DC Universe convention. However,on their way back to their room, the elevator in the hotel gets stuck, and they're forced to spend the night together. Alone. Could things get any worse? UsUk Lemons Robin and Batman Smut two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Vacations never amused Arthur. Ever. They always ended badly; A second degree sunburn to tear at his sensitive skin, a sprained ankle, lost luggage, or a dead pet. Really, anything of the sort. And when this vacation turned out almost perfect, Arthur knew something had to be up. Yet he allowed himself to be caught in the moment as he entered through the doors of the lobby, adorned in the tight, spandex-made outfit that was clinging to his body. He laughed quietly with Alfred, the other pulling the oddest expressions under the mask he still wore to hide his identity. The moon shone brightly through the glass doors behind them, highlighting their legs and arms and the bright sections of their blonde hair. He was pulling at the tight fabric with a wide grin as Alfred held the elevator door open for him and he stepped through.  
"I never knew DC Universe LARPing could be so fun!" Alfred exclaimed in excitement, stepping in after Arthur. He pressed the button leading up to their room on the top floor, and looked back towards his lover. "'Course, I had the cutest Robin, so all the other Batman's were jealous."

"Jealous?" Arthur snorted as he returned the glance to Alfred with an incredulous eye-roll. "There were plenty of Robins there! They all were... nice at their job. They had a nice voice when doing it."  
Alfred suddenly burst into fits of giggles, startling Arthur as he waited impatiently for Alfred to explain his laughter.

"But it doesn't matter how _nice of a voice_ they have. It depends on how much they appeal to older guys that makes them such a good sidekick."

"_Appeal to older guys?" _

"Think about it. Robin, a sexy little kid- hence you-dressed in the tightest clothing you could find, ran around with a buff hero! Just like me!" Alfred's grin only spread wider when Arthur reacted in a mix of horror and curiosity, the other tapping his chin in thought. He was quiet for moments.

Arthur came up with an idea, which shone on his face, as he looked to Alfred with a smirk. "Maybe it had nothing to do with Batman's homosexual, pedophile self. Maybe Robin had a liking for older guys, and volunteered his own body for Batman to take." He raised an eyebrow to Alfred, who let it sink in. The American stiffened, realizing exactly what his boyfriend was aiming at. "Maybe, Robin just wanted to experience something different."

Alfred found himself squirming when Arthur's hand somehow found itself climbing up Alfred's chest, one finger at a time, as he explained his story.

"Maybe Robin has the sexual desire for someone more mature."

"A-Arthur-" Alfred said quietly, staring down at the tightened, although stretchy material that seemed to be a part of the other. "I-"  
Suddenly, Arthur was completely gone, him standing on the other side of "It's only a theory, though. I know I tend to shoot for older partners. So you don't find the immature ones." The devious man chuckled at Alfred's shocked and offended expression, the latter beginning to pout.

"You're the one who said yes, Artie," Alfred reminded. "And you can't say you didn't have fun with me all weekend at the convention!"

"Maybe it was nice," Arthur shrugged. He leaned against the wall, thinking back on the past few days. It had all gone by so quickly, he could hardly believe the entire thing ended tomorrow. He'd done so much; the Marvel vs DC debates, posing for endless photos with Alfred, sitting in on panels and speeches, and even participating in a recreation of the 1966 Batman TV Series of the episode 'Hi Diddle Riddle.' And the best part was, Alfred was there with him. Although, the costume Arthur wore was a bit embarrassing. It fit _perfectly _to his skin, so it was snug, but it wasn't the most modest of outfits. But after hours of debate, Arthur finally wore the costume Alfred opted for, and here he was. "We did much more than I thought we would- Alfred, did you hear that?"  
There was a creaking that took over the floor and walls. Arthur, puzzled, glanced around in surprise. The floor below them slowed in its ascent, before completely stopping for once. They couldn't have been on their floor. It wasn't a clean stop, for one, and secondly, the ride had been too short.

Arthur opened his lips to say something, before the lights flickered overhead, and finally went out.

"Alfred?" Arthur whispered, reaching a hand out to locate the other. "Alfred, don't do anything-"

"_Oh my god, Arthur, the lights went off!" _Alfred hissed in a hushed voice before Arthur could finish. "The fricking lights went off! And we're stuck! Why would it suddenly stick like that? Are we gonna die? Are the ghost coming for us? Oh god, not the ghosts! Arthur, use your face to drive the ghosts away! I heard they hate unhappy frowns and bitter people! Drive away the ghosts!"  
Arthur glared at Alfred in the darkness, practically pouncing on the area he supposed to be Alfred's back.

"Artie, help-" Alfred shut up when a hand slapped his cheek, bringing him back to reality. He was trapped in the elevator, true, but Arthur was there with him, and the elevator would fix soon. Of course.

"Just shut up for a bloody minute!" Arthur shouted back and looked around. He could faintly make out the shape of a hatch overhead from his position on the taller American's back. It was in range to reach... but, there's the problem of getting anywhere. Not only would Arthur have to trust himself to crawl up to another room and get help, and not slip. but he felt overly nervous that just falling back onto the elevator roof would send it crashing to the ground. "I... think we're stuck."

"Oh, really?" Alfred said in a surprised gasp, laughing as Arthur smacked the top of his head for being a smart ass. "How do we get out, though?"

"I-I don't know! Why am I the one who's always forced to come up with plans? You're the hero, right? Come up with one!" Arthur retorted back.

Alfred blinked, frowning. "Uh...Wait until morning, then scream our heads off?"

"With pleasure," Arthur sighed and slid down to the ground in frustration. He _did not _want to be stuck in this small room- smaller than a bathroom- all night. Sure, he was with Alfred, and it was already midnight, but it was hot!  
Suddenly imagining the heat, Arthur could feel it radiating it on himself. He felt the warmth inching down his clothing and popping up little sweat droplets along his skin. He imagined the heat suffocating him until he couldn't breathe because the heat was so intense.  
A steady glow began to fill the cavern, spreading down to where Arthur was. The emergency lights. Perfect. Now the duo could clearly see each other, and they were both glad to see each detail of each other's face.

"Alfred," Arthur interrupted his imagination, already getting itchy from the thoughts alone. "Please tell me you brought your cell."

"Why would I do that?" Alfred snorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you obviously brought yours along, right?..."

There was no answer.

"Artie, y'brought it along, right?"

Arthur ignored the question altogether, looking down at his clothing. "So what _do _you have in that bag?"

Alfred shrugged in response, and began unpacking and unloading its contents with an adventurous tinge in his eyes. "Le'see... jerky, half a bottle of root beer, my camera..." Alfred coughed uncomfortably with a small smile, and shoved the last item back in the bag."Corn nuts, a McDonald's coupon, and... a dollar."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he shifted in the clothing on him. "No change of anything?"

"Eh, no? I'm not a freak, Artie! I don't need stupid clothing for going to a convention! What, do you think I'll get lost or stuck somewhere-Oh."

Arthur sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Alfred, I'm taking off my pants."

* * *

"I said not to look!" Arthur strained out as he pulled one leg from its clutches in the green trousers below. Damn, this was tight material. As soon as his skin hit the air, he couldn't help but grin in a sense of freedom. "Turn your head back to the corner."

"Oh, come on, Artie. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. And anyways, I'm bored~ I need something to do," Alfred kicked his legs back and forth on the floor as Arthur began undressing, first stripping himself free of the knee-high boots that were pulled up his legs, and following with the pants. As Arthur got the last leg almost out, his toes caught. He frowned, and tugged harder for the fabric to come loose, which instead resulted in the Brit taking a face to the floor. He groaned in pain as the air was knocked harshly from his body, but sat-up nonetheless.

"Hey, Art?" Alfred asked quickly, worried, as he jumped to his feet and climbed over onto the crumpled mess that was his British partner. "Are ya okay?"

Arthur nodded silently, embarrassment burning on his face as he sat up, and finally kicked off the offending articles. His gloves got pushed off to the side, and he set to untying the cape from its rings built into the front of Arthur's shirt. Arthur's fingers fumbled and worked to undo the knots, though the fall still left him disoriented, and the rings were at an awkward angle.

"Here, let me do it," Alfred laughed at his attempts, and began to untie the strings. He did it slowly, careful to keep the strings in tact, and to glance over to look into Arthur's eyes every now and again to see that delightful sparkle sure to be there. When both sides were undone, the cape was slipped off, leaving Arthur in his pair of boxer shorts and the offending shirt.

"Hey, you could take that off, too," Alfred suggested lightly. "Won't bother me."

Arthur puffed out his cheeks, and folded his arms, stubbornly refusing. "Like hell I'd undress in here! What if it starts moving again, and someone opens the door just as I'm trying to make myself decent? What would be our story then?"

Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms around the older male's waist, pulling him into his lap to nuzzle him close, Arthur obliging easily. "That's an easy one!" He snickered. "I'll just say, 'We'll press all the buttons again, for one more round. Stand aside and wait, please.'"

* * *

Alfred was officially bored. After being stuck only a short time, he and Arthur had both stripped down to the lowest amount of clothes possible without being undressed- though Alfred would be willing to simply strip Arthur all the way down- had played 20 questions about 5 times, talked about their plans for tomorrow, consumed the jerky and corn nuts, shared the root beer, Arthur asked to see the photos several times from the convention, which Alfred denied heatedly, and were both resting on the carpet under them. The obvious answer to his problem of boredom would be to sleep, right? But the root beer and anxiousness of being saved kept them awake, along with the fact Alfred had to fall asleep first before he'd allow Arthur to, and that would never happen while Alfred imagined a serial killer breaking into the elevator while they were asleep.  
"I'm going to _die _if we don't get out in the next hour."

Arthur stretched out on the carpet, his fingers playing games with Alfred's, laying side by side with him. It was actually quite a comfortable floor.

"Jolly good. I'll plan your funeral."

"Wow, that was nice." Alfred muttered, before gripping and squeezing the hand of Arthur's that he had been touching for the past half-hour. He brought it next to his lips, planting a gentle kiss across the skin of his palm, letting it sit like that for a minute. When he was done, Arthur retrieved his hand and scooted into Alfred, their curves fighting perfectly together like a puzzle. "Make sure everyone gets food, at least. And don't burn my body and scatter the ashes in a lake or some funky shit like that. I want you to keep them in a heart-shaped box. You can just sit it on the chair on valentine's day, and I'll pull some supernatural thing where I talk to you from the grave."

Arthur laughed, amused by the American's random chattering. "That sounds oddly romantic. I'll be sure to do so."

"Hey, Artie, truth or dare?"

"What?"

"I said truth or dare?" Alfred repeated and grinned, tilting his head over to face the shorter Brit.

Arthur shrugged against the floor, and closed his eyes. "Truth?"  
Alfred thought of a good question, running through the options in his head. Finally he settled on an idea sure to get him smacked. "What's the best position I do during sex?"

Spit-takes seemed like a nice option for Arthur, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you really asking me this?"

"I mean c'mon. It's just us, and we need a way to preoccupy ourselves. So tell me. Favorite position?" Alfred thought through all the times they had done it, playing the clips out in his head. There had been several that he knew felt the best for him, and had to be good for Arthur.

"...I suppose..." Arthur started, face quickly flushing as he went into details. "The... erm... one where you put only one leg on top of yours? When we're laying down?"

Alfred blinked, cocking his head. "E-Eh? You mean, like... you don't like any others? What about things like the reverse cow-girl...! Those are supposed to be fun! And some of the faces I get to see you make aren't ones I get to see you make often."

"Fun for _girls_, maybe. First of all, think of the name. _Reverse Cowgirl._ There's something missing in that phrase for it to ever apply," Arthur sighed and shook his head, crossing his legs in a lazy manner. "Besides, when we do that one, I'm left doing all the work. You just sit there and stare. It's actually kind of creepy."

"Ha! And what about the rest of the times? I'm _always _doing more than you in sex!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and laid back down, not even looking his way. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I'll prove it to you right now. Get down on all fours and I'll-"

"Would you shut up?" Arthur mumbled with a smile, pulling Alfred back down the floor using the tail of his thin shirt. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Arthur thought long and hard. True, knowing Alfred, he'd be willing to do anything. He really didn't seem afraid to do much. He could make him admit that stupid friend of Antonio's was awesomer than himself... but that seemed to be pushing the limits onto hurting Alfred's self-esteem. But as Alfred said... they were alone.  
"I dare you to prove me wrong with a kiss." Even this dare surprised Arthur when it left his mouth, and he thought of taking it back. But then, where would that end him up at? It was only a kiss.

Alfred shrugged, though he was overly-pleased to oblige. "I don't want any penalty."

* * *

"So, what do you have on your camera?"  
Arthur lazily traced the outlines of Alfred's face, eyelids drooping dangerously. It'd be nice to sleep, but they had been in here for long, it was bound to be morning soon. There would be no point.

Alfred choked on his spit, lying down so his face was under Arthur's propped elbows, and his body was stretched out in the opposite way, so they formed a near straight line."H-Huh?"

"Your camera. You didn't let me see it earlier, and I'd like to keep pictures for memories of our trip." Arthur shrugged, and sat up, locating Alfred's bag, dragging it towards him. "It's in here, right?"

Alfred's arms flailed when he realized what the other was doing, and he pulled himself to his knees, forcing his weight onto Arthur to knock him down onto the floor. "No, Arthur! I-It's uhm... out of battery. And I don't want to... waste it."

"Quit crying, I'll get you new batteries when we get out." Arthur rolled his eyes, and began to push at the person above him. "Get your bollocks off of me! Just let me see it!"

Alfred looked nervously to the bag, coming up with an idea that seemed near perfect. He leaned down, and lovingly began kiss Arthur's cheeks and lips, smiling gently. "Oh, babe, you're just perfect."

"Ha. Let me up." Arthur said flatly, staring at Alfred expectantly.

"...Love you, too."

Arthur wormed his way out from under Alfred, having to beat off his hands whenever his ankle or waist was grabbed, Alfred coaxing Arthur to stay away with words such as, "It's nothing important," Or "They're all blurry. No point." Or, "It's all pictures of tits! I didn't mean to do this to you, Artie!"

Arthur, nonetheless, was unphased, and he quickly turned on the device, Alfred standing nervously behind him, shifting from foot-to-foot as he watched the screen light up on the device, the welcome screen playing for a few seconds. Soon, the floor began shaking in front of Arthur, the camera activated.

"There's really nothing good on there-"

Arthur drew his hand back to smack the other male's knee, making Alfred wince. Not from the pain, but the knowledge Arthur wasn't going to stop. "At least let me say, Artie, that I'm sorry ahead of time for the material on that device."

Arthur's eyes widened when he pressed the play button, the past pictures Alfred had taken appear on the camera. He began to flip through the ones from the past couple days, surprised at what he had been seeing. "Alfred... you..."

Each picture was of Arthur. Arthur drinking from a fountain, Arthur fixing his mask in front of a bathroom mirror, Arthur laughing when Alfred was getting up after slipping in front of everyone, Arthur licking the popsicle Alfred had bought him. Alfred had even taken a picture of Arthur when Alfred's favorite DC character passed, the costume being amazingly made, instead of the person dressed as it.

"I didn't mean to make you mad..." Alfred muttered and scratched the top of his head, looking away from Arthur and the camera. He awaited the scolding he was sure Arthur would bring, or the shouts that he was a creeper. But they never came, instead, Alfred found Arthur looking through every other picture on the camera, reviewing their trips to the beach, Arthur reading, or just anything they had done recently together.

"Alfred, this is really, honestly sweet..." Arthur breathed as he stared at each image. "I didn't know you cared that much."

"Well, Art, you're the most important thing to me! And I want to make sure I have pictures of you doing everything, 'cause everything you do is special!" Alfred grinned and deposited himself next to Arthur, taking the camera and flipping to a picture of Arthur that was taken about a week ago, when he had first gotten his costume. "This is one of my favorite. You just look so happy to be Robin."

Arthur watched as Alfred did the job of flipping, seizing Alfred's hand when he passed a group of about 4 pictures extremely quickly. He took the camera, making Alfred yelp, knowing Arthur had seen, and flipped back.

"Alfred... what the hell is this?"

Alfred gulped.

Arthur, on the screen, was shirtless in one picture, taking off his pants in the next, and finally boxer-less. The next was Arthur reaching into his closet, bending over, and retrieving a vibrator he always hid under a blanket in the farthest corner, blushing heavily.

"How... did you get... in my house?" Arthur demanded when he finished looking at the pictures, finding more later on that were of him dressing and undressing, or doing things that tended to resemble that of which you'd find on a porn website.

"Well, it's usually when I come to visit! You never lock the door, so I come in... and find you getting ready for something." Alfred laughed nervously. Arthur turned his head to Alfred, pulling the creepiest face you could ever imagine. Like, a mix of 'I'm going to kill you,' 'I'm going to castrate you,' and 'I want to bite off your dick and watch you get raped by a shark.'

"You said you wouldn't get mad..." Alfred defended himself and smiled uneasily. "What happened to being sweet and all that?"

"There's a line between being sweet, and being a pervert," Arthur rolled his eyes, and threw the electronic back into the bag, leaving each image intact, much to Alfred's pleasure.

"But in exchange for those pictures..." Arthur said with a smirk, taking Alfred from his dream. "I think I'd like a few pictures for myself when we get back."

Alfred laughed, knowing he'd be more than willing to show off his hero body for the other. Besides, it was Arthur, he couldn't come up with any type of picture that'd embarrass him.

But he did still have that maid costume...

Fuck.

* * *

Explaining everything in the morning wasn't the easiest thing in the world. First of all, the root beer, cor-nuts, and beef jerky for a per-dinner snack didn't tide over well with the, "No outside food," rule of the hotel. Even when Alfred argued, "We would have died without it! Starved!" they didn't budge. Surprise there.

Secondly, why there were remnants of overgrown children Halloween costumes. Robin and Batman seemed unlikely to the attendants of the hotel, but it was a better excuse than any on why they were almost stark naked.

And finally, there was the tape. The tape that had been taken all night to monitor the things that happened in the elevator. When one nurse passed out while reviewing the tape, the lovers knew they were in trouble. Luckily, they were let off with a warning, and kicked from the hotel, but it was better than becoming a registered sexual offender if the police had become involved.

Arthur hauled his stuff down to the sidewalk, setting it on the burning pavement. Out in front already was Alfred, holding 2 bags of his and Arthur's, and a bathroom bag. It made Arthur look a bit lazy... but did it really matter?

Alfred's lips were puckered, his cheeks were a dark red, and he seemed obviously angry, though about what, Arthur knew.

"Are you still mad she said you were tiny?" Arthur asked with a raised-eyebrow-smirk. Alfred said nothing, only pouting further. He looked just like the overgrown child those costumes were built for. "Oh, come now, Alfred. It's not that bad, is it-"

"She asked if I was a girl 'cause apparently it was too small!" Alfred cried in distress and cupped his hands in front of his face, giving the imitation of crying. "You're not even bigger than me. Why didn't she say anything about you...!"

Arthur grimaced in displeasure, standing up to face Alfred. "I am, too!"

Alfred laughed at Arthur's determined face. He could be just plain adorable sometimes. "Mhm. Let's see about that."

"I guess we will."

"Remind me, next time we're stuck in an elevator, I must bring along a Poison Ivy outfit, and we'll play tummy sticks. Then we'll see who wins."

Arthur cracked a smile, as he couldn't help but do so, and he pushed Alfred across the sidewalk, loading his luggage into the trunk. "You're such a fool." Arthur sighed, though he continued to grin.

"But I'm still the fool who won," The Hero laughed, and kissed his sidekick's cheek.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for sticking with me through my story. I hope to see reviews on this... but I'd rather see criticism than anything else, honestly.  
This fanfiction was an idea made by me, though Spamanomano changed a part- what they were wearing- and requested I write it.  
This is kind of dedicated to her, then.**

**I took out the kiss because it involved sexual themes. It's located in the next chapter if you'd like to see it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dare."_

_Arthur thought long and hard. True, knowing Alfred, he'd be willing to do anything. He really didn't seem afraid to do much. He could make him admit that stupid friend of Antonio's was awesomer than himself... but that seemed to be pushing the limits onto hurting Alfred's self-esteem. But as Alfred said... they were alone_

_. _

_ "I dare you to prove me wrong with a kiss." Even this dare surprised Arthur when it left his mouth, and he thought of taking it back. But then, where would that end him up at? It was only a kiss. _

_Alfred shrugged, though he was overly-pleased to oblige. "I don't want any penalty."_

* * *

"A-Ah, Alfred." Arthur found it increasingly difficult to breathe with each second ticking past. His lips were preoccupied with the tongue and teeth of Alfred's; his waist was taken by the strong hands of Alfred's; his arse was even distracted with those fingers, which gently massaged the firm cheeks in his grip. There just wasn't any room for his mind to remember to breathe. "H-Hnn..."

Alfred pulled Arthur closer, practically knocking him backwards as he found their footing to the wall, leaning back against it for leverage. He was so close to being on top of Arthur already, he decided it'd be better to just get into the most comfortable position and skip all the awkward deciding what to do. Alfred gripped his ass, hoisting him into the air, so the other's legs carefully wrapped around his waist. Arthur gasped in surprise, but said nothing, choosing to instead move his lips to nibble at the soft cartilage of Alfred's ear. His tongue flicked across the reddened skin, giving it a pleasurable sensation before he continued to bite and tease the abused appendage. His tongue began to trace down the side of Alfred's face, stopping at his cheeks to place a delicate kiss on his nose, cheek, and jaws, and slipped down to the man's neck. Arthur gave the soft flesh here the same treatment as the earlier, leaving small hickeys scattered around his neck that started to fade after several minutes.

"Artie, you're so into it today," Alfred grinned, suppressing a slight groan. The tightening of his boxers felt good when Arthur wriggled, as it began rubbing against his erection. The friction felt wonderful.

"So you're enjoying it, I take it?" Arthur said in the most sensual voice he could muster, adding a little curl of pitch at the end, his lips resembling those of a cat's. "All of my hard work?"

Alfred took the opportunity to swipe the sexy blond's boxer-shorts, pulling them down his legs to settle at the thighs of him. He suspended the near-bare man in the air with his abdomen pressing the other's legs, and pulled a hand up next to Arthur's cheeks, drawing the shape of his legs.

"Ngh, just hurry," Arthur muttered, feeling very exposed with half his underwear falling off of him.

"I dunno, we can wait a while longer-"

"Would you hurry up and do it?"

Alfred shrugged and slid the three fingers past Arthur's lips, letting his feline-like tongue coat each one in the best lube they had available. He lingered along the tips of Alfred's fingers, running his muscle along it, taking a longer time with this than any other place. Alfred felt like laughing. Despite Arthur's tries at showing his effort was completely sexy, Alfred knew better than to think this was something normal.

Alfred withdrew his hand once again holding Arthur securely against the wood. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded, and bit his lip, eyes closing quietly. This was the part he always hated. It was so uncomfortable and time-consuming... even if it set him up for something great later. He took in a shallow breath when a single digit was inserted, sitting in its spot for some time to allow Arthur to adjust. When he nodded, the finger began to move, though it was no problem. Arthur had had worse. He remembered the time clearly that Alfred grew smart, and added an extra finger to see Arthur's reactions. However, when he received a death glare, brought along by watery eyes from the pain, he quickly removed it and instead filled the hole with a more personal item.  
The finger was soon brought with another, the two scissoring. It felt terrible, and Arthur nearly called the entire thing off, until something inside him made him twitch and writhe. The one little spot, though so small, had been brushed with the fingers, and Arthur, being completely taken by surprise, let a little moan slip through his lips.

"Nn..." Little noises escaped Arthur, though none were that noticeable. Of course, Alfred listened carefully. He always loved to hear the indications of pleasure that were sure to come. The feeling of delivering it, made him feel even better.

Along with the two limbs, a third soon entered, this time causing Arthur to gripe. Though he still was consumed with the feeling of his prostate being brushed over and over to notice. He began to rock his hips, riding back on the fingers he felt a love towards. They felt amazing.

"Oh, save your energy for later," Alfred ordered with a cruel smile, and retreated the hand. Arthur's eyes snapped open, and he scowled, the feeling of a loss of breath coming along and causing him to pant lightly. "We have a fun position to try now."  
Arthur's hands, previously pinned on the wall, now clung to Alfred's shoulders, holding him at an angle for support. "Just... uh..." The blond said, fingers twiddling. "Be careful? I'd... rather not have to fix something because you decided to hit me against it."  
Alfred smiled happily in response, able to respond. He held the bottom of Arthur open, though not far enough to hurt. Only enough for Alfred to finally get what he wanted. Moving his hips upwards, Arthur found himself squirming in pain. It was odd not to have the ground of bed under you when the two were going at it, and this was a very odd sensation. When Alfred pushed his hips up lightly, inch by inch, he breathed in relief, and stood up erect, holding Arthur in his arms. "I'm going now."

Before Arthur could protest, wanting to get ready to the feeling, Alfred had already taken to going, and began lightly pushing and pulling in and out of the other. Arthur moaned in pain, yet no other sounds escaped his throat. Alfred began to push harder, bouncing Arthur on his hips as he began to do so, skin slapping against skin. Arthur took in a sharp, deep breath, and held his lips to prevent himself from being too loud.

"N-No, Alfred, not there," Arthur moaned, wriggling around as he was bumped. "T-To the left. Please... oh, there...!"  
Arthur's muffled shouts were muffled slightly by his hand. Alfred wanted so badly to listen in, but knew exactly where he was coming from, and left him be. Arthur could feel himself being lifted and pushed up and down the shaft with simply the force of Alfred's hips, and it was such erotic information to know, he found himself getting harder just by thinking of it. By picturing it. Arthur leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips, holding him so they fitted nicely.

"Oh, baby, you're so tight. It feels really goood~" Alfred's words slipped out slightly jumbled, but it was hard not to let them slur as he watched his lover's face. He had to admit... the other's expressions were one of the things that made him giggle, but completely turned on when they went at it. "Arthur, let me hear you."

Arthur's eyes were shut, and he shook his head at first, honestly and truly embarrassed that Alfred was not only making him voice his wants in a needy way, but that he couldn't help it.

"Please, darlin'?"

And there was that damn southern drawl. Arthur couldn't deny him when he used it. Arthur carefully removed his hand, and right when he did, Alfred decided to go twice as hard and quicker than he had before. The fire of the penetration exploded in his stomach, and he couldn't help but near screaming. It hurt like a bitch, but at the same time, it was one of the best feelings in the world.

He was about to tell Alfred he could go a bit faster, when that special spot got struck. No, not once. Not twice. But three times, all in consecutive movements. Arthur found it near-impossible to hold it back then, vision clouded in white. He clung to Alfred harder, scrunching his eyelids together tightly. "Alfred, I'll-"

"I know, babe, I know." Alfred said in a hoarse whisper, nearing his peak. "Let's do it together."

Arthur's special place was struck once more, though that was it for him. He moaned out Alfred's name rather loudly, the seed of himself falling over his wildly bouncing torso. He continued being thrusted into, until the pace and squeezing around Alfred's cock became too much to handle, and he had to allow it to release. Which he did, the froth shooting into Arthur's insides. Arthur's body shuddered as he finished his post-orgasm high, and soon collapsed in the position Arthur had him in, arms falling over Alfred's shoulders. Alfred carefully slid to the ground, supporting both her and Arthur's selves.

"Hmm, Babe, you were so oral tonight," Alfred mused and smiled, kissing the top of Alfred's head as they lay on the ground of the elevator, no where else to go. "It was actually enjoyable."

"Idiot..." Arthur breathed out heavily, tiredly. Now, the fact of being stuck in an elevator seemed not to be a big deal. "J-Just shut up and kiss me, love."

And he did.

And that last kiss proved one thing; Alfred did more work during sex, but he'd never tell Arthur that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end. I know it's not the best slash ever, but I tried. Sorry.  
****I hope you maybe enjoyed this? Review? Thank you. **


End file.
